1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a emergency rescue aid system and more particularly pertains to increasing the safety of outdoor enthusiasts who may be at risk of being lost or injured in remote areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rescue aids of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, rescue aids of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of reducing the risk of people in perilous situations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,983 to Sherer discloses a Signal Balloon. International Application Number PCT/BR78/000002 to Vitali discloses an Emergency Rescue Balloon Kit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,050 to Hanson discloses an Emergency Signal Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,768 to Florer discloses a Rescue Beacon Apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 335,468 to Cumming discloses a Balloon Distress Signal Kit.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe emergency rescue aid system as described herein.
In this respect, the emergency rescue aid system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the safety of outdoor enthusiasts who may be at risk of being lost or injured in remote areas.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved emergency rescue aid system which can be used for increasing the safety of outdoor enthusiasts who may be at risk of being lost or injured in remote areas. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.